Vhiinorak
Vhiinorak are a breed of visorak that were accidentally transported through a dimensional gate that lead to Chroros Nui. History Originally created by makuta Chirox in the Matoran Universe, the vhiinorak species were a special breed developed through a series of mutagen and fusion-based experiments. Not much else is known about the history of the species in the Matoran Universe after this point, but through myths and tales spread by Matoran Universe natives it was said that this breed resided in a large cavern beneath the sea with a population of caxisorak and gathurak. It is unknown how the visorak ended up there, but it was suggested that they arrived through a collection of tunnels that lead from the island of Visorak. During the Order of Mata Nui's experimentation with an Olmak generator a dimensional gate was created within the cavern that lead to the forest just outside the city of Oryna. Sensing that the portal led to another world, the visorak poured through it into the city, slaughtering the residents in their path. A group of local toa and law responded to the sudden surge of visorak and attempted to push the horde back. This push gained success in many areas of the city until the rifix dragon colony began to swoop down from the nearby mountain. The combined numbers of the visorak and rifix dragon completely overwhelmed the toa and either killed the remaining residents or forced them to flee. After a number of fights between the visorak and rifix dragon the vhiinorak fled to the forest that surrounded the city and have begun to slowly expand their territory, though there have been sightings on lone vhiinorak wandering the abandoned city of Oryna during the night. Physiology The vhiinorak breed—like all visorak—are large, quadrupedal, spider-like rahi. However, unlike other visorak, the vhiinorak have relatively small pincers. The pincers are known to be much sharper than other visorak's and have been witnessed cutting through iron with little difficulty, though this makes it difficult for the vhiinorak to pick up things with their pincers. Vhiinorak are incredibly nimble when compared to other species of visorak and have been observed jumping large distances. Powers and abilities Vhiinorak posses the ability to launch density rhotuka, which can make the target area feel much heavier than normal for an extended period of time. They also posses incredible speed, which when combined with their agility make them very treacherous foes. Vhiinorak have limited regeneration powers which allow them to heal minor injuries over a short period of time. As with other visorak they are capable of injecting the highly mutagenic Hordika venom into their victims and can produce green webs from their abdomen. Stats Behaviour The vhiinorak are very social creatures and are able to communicate with each other through their own language. They are also able to communicate by sending vibrations along their green webs. Due to their nature as hunters and scavengers they often travel around in groups and can form very effective teams. Vhiinorak are hostile towards those unwelcome in their territory and will relentlessly hunt those who have escaped them. Category:Rahi Category:Visorak Category:Species